Transcendence
by Simply Kim
Summary: He was going to lose it. if this thing about 'Chloe being the biggest jerk in the world and you should do something about it' did not stop, he was going to chop them all up and feed them to the wolves...
1. 00 Zero

**TITLE**: Transcendence

**FANDOM**: Weiss Kreuz

**AUTHOR**: Simply Kim

**GENRE**: AU/Yaoi/Angst/Drama/Humour

**PART:** 00

**WORDS: **1,353

**DISCLAIMERS**: The series solely belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Ohmine Shoko. Although I aspire to have endless dump trucks of cash, I unfortunately do not get dibs on the fortune generated by this series.

**NOTE #1:** **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_**is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words.

**NOTE#2:** This series fic, though mostly Kryptonbrand Side B, shows much of the former parts of the Weiss Kreuz series, especially Crashers, Knight & Ran and Glühen. This one's pretty ambitious, but I'm sure I'll be able to try making a decent piece out of a very twisted plot. Please be aware that since Weiss Kreuz is an underground-based plotline, this fic would carry much of the violence and evil that is true to the series' setting. That's about it. Enjoy!

* * *

**00: Zero**

* * *

"Checkmate!"

Mihirogi Nana's triumphant declaration jarred him from his peace. Startled, he turned around and watched as she gloated in true British fashion, hand partially covering her mouth as she laughed mockingly at the poor guy who had lost for the third time in a row.

"You can't be serious!" Hidaka Ken screamed, fingers digging deep into his scalp, gripping his hair as he stared, dumbfounded at the chessboard that was void entirely of white pieces. "Kudou Youji, the Master of Board Games never won against me, and **_you_**, a **_woman_**, actually beat me? This is insane!" He threw his hands up and stood abruptly, bumping his legs against the underside of the table and upsetting the chess set.

"Never underestimate the power of the female mind, Ken!" The esteemed secretary crowed. "Just face it, your skills in playing chess is just as poor as your gardening!"

"Ken-Ken lost!" Michel Conrad joined in, dancing around and bumping into Yuki numerous times, prompting the bespectacled boy to grab his wrist to keep him still – all to no avail. "You are such a loser when it comes to this game, Ken!"

It was quite amusing to see such semblance of normalcy playing out before his eyes, and Ran thought it would never get better than this, considering the fact that they kill people in their spare time. A small smile tugged on his lips and he leant against the doorframe, the wooden beams' pattern digging into his upper arms, but he didn't care – after all, he constantly experienced much extreme pain than this.

And experience taught him that Ken was a sore loser when it came to anything except soccer. Rubbing his face in it wouldn't be such a good idea. Maybe he should tell...

"Must be because you're so unrefined."

There it was, the dreaded remark. Trust Chloé to say something verbally dreadful to irk the perpetual hothead even more.

Ken let out a war cry and turned towards the offending miscreant who had the audacity to cross him further. "What did you say?" He growled.

"I said it must be because you're so unrefined that you lost." Chloé retorted. "Against such a lovely lady, how could you even hope to win?"

"**_Chloé...!!!_**"

Ran was about to step in and break the impending fight when the phone rang. Caught unawares, the group was stunned into silence, eyes staring at one object currently adorning the decorative table nearby – the phone. It wasn't as if there was something so surprising about the phone ringing, it was just the fact that the phone ringing was not the house phone but...

Mystified, and virtually thrown off by the fact that his mobile was **_meowing_**, probably the effect of Yuki's constant tinkering, he reached for it quickly and stared at the name of the caller blinking mockingly at him.

Sweat beaded his brow and his eyes widened.

_Why is **he** calling?_ He thought, a momentary panic attack assaulting him, making his hands shake. "Yes." Ran answered.

It took a few moments before the conversation was terminated, but in that span of time, all he could do was stare off into space and let his hand fall to his side, dropping his mobile phone in the process. Silence reigned in the manor's living room as countless pairs of eyes gazed quizzically at him.

"Aya?" Ken asked. "Are you okay?"

That was a good question.

Was he okay?

_No._

He straightened and stood stiffly. The tension was thick, until finally, Ran's voice cut through.

"Mihirogi-san, I need to talk to you."

**OxxxOxxxO**

Fujimiya Ran was someone who didn't believe in ghosts.

He may believe that there were unspeakable creatures that plague the world, but never did he brand them as ghosts. To him, they were merely the remnants of memoirs people leave upon death. For him these memories were the true mystery, the true ghosts, and the ones that should be feared.

Solemnly, he watched the sun set down the horizon, watched as the entirety of the city that provided him with enough terror to last any normal person a lifetime, light up. Segment by segment, the place stained mostly in monochrome erupted into gay lights and lively song, as if celebrating rebirth. As seconds passed, the mosaic of neon lights scarred the eyes... and the bitter truth rose up, as bitter as the bile that was trying to escape from his throat.

He detested this city.

He detested Tokyo.

Closing his eyes, he leant forward, arms folded on the sturdy guardrail that lined the edge of the mountain road. _And yet part of me can still admit that I love it._

He felt heavy.

It felt almost like a million painful thorns were wrapping around his body. He didn't want to return...

But he was here.

Purple eyes showed themselves to the world once again and he found himself staring at one familiar point, that place he called home even for a little while.

A place that was once filled with happy memories, those wherein it was part of his life to shun the way of the sword... the time when he still felt, even for just a bit, that his soul could be salvaged. That short time he spent with a group of people who cherished and accepted him as much as a true family would.

It was still standing, that huge fortress that was the pride and joy of one of the most important people in his life. The same person who was the perpetrator of this unexpected return.

"Aya?"

Startled out of his reverie, he turned, meeting the concerned faces of the ones who had desired to accompany him back to this place filled with much bloodbath and history. "Yes." He finally answered.

Yuki stood there, seemingly uncertain, so much that Ran had to wonder how he must look like to the young boy. With as much energy as he could muster, he gave a small smile of reassurance. "What is it?"

Relief flooded the bespectacled boy's face. "Well, we haven't booked a hotel yet..." Yuki fidgeted, slipping his hands inside his jacket pockets in supplication. "And I was wondering if you plan on making us stay elsewhere for the next couple of days... you know, so the others would know where we are just in case...?"

Ran gave the boy a thoughtful look before he nodded and raised a hand, pointing straight to the point he had been gazing at for a while now. "We'll be staying at my place." He declared reassuringly. "At that clearing over there."

"Wow, that's big... like a palace!"

Ran's eyes softened as Yuki said the words he himself uttered years ago. "It was – it **_is_** my home..." He murmured, a fond smile stealing into his rueful features.

"Honjou Manor."

OxxxOxxxO

The mansion felt empty as it looked.

For the first time in so many years he was back here, in the same place where he had spent blissful days of being home with people who accidentally became part of his world.

But they weren't here now.

There wasn't a single soul who greeted his return. Upon opening the huge oaken doors, he half-expected a smiling elderly butler to help him with his luggage. Upon his first step inside, he half-expected a man his age telling him to change into something a little less 'vulgar' before he threw him out of the house... And upon his first glance at the grand staircase, he was half-expecting a beautiful young woman calling out her own words of welcome accompanied by the shy giggling he knew so well.

But there was only silence.

And the slight noise made by sneakered feet.

Turning towards his young companion, he gave another strained smile. "You can come in and rest, let's make things a bit more comfortable later, alright, Yuki?"

Quietly, the boy nodded and decided to crash on the embroidered sofa in the living room, possibly still uncertain of the sheer size of space within his view.

As Ran closed the front door, it was only then that he was overwhelmed by unwanted emotions he had effectively kept hidden to the world.

He set his bags down, sat on them, and inwardly wept.

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *


	2. 01 The Age of Nothingness

**TITLE**: Transcendence

**FANDOM**: Weiss Kreuz

**AUTHOR**: Simply Kim

**GENRE**: AU/Yaoi/Angst/Drama/Humour

**PART:** 01

**WORDS: **3,519

**DISCLAIMERS**: The series solely belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Ohmine Shoko. Although I aspire to have endless dump trucks of cash, I unfortunately do not get dibs on the fortune generated by this series.

**NOTE #1:** **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_**is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words.

**NOTE#2:** This series fic, though mostly Kryptonbrand Side B, shows much of the former parts of the Weiss Kreuz series, especially Crashers, Knight & Ran and Glühen. This one's pretty ambitious, but I'm sure I'll be able to try making a decent piece out of a very twisted plot. Please be aware that since Weiss Kreuz is an underground-based plotline, this fic would carry much of the violence and evil that is true to the series' setting. That's about it. Enjoy!

* * *

**01: THE AGE OF NOTHINGNESS**

* * *

"Chloé, dammit, stop sucking on that stupid rose of yours and help me carry this!" 

If it was any other day, Hidaka Ken would have not bothered asking for someone to help him carry the daily flower deliveries, however, considering that the Kitten's House was packed to the brim with British school girls in their short uniform skirts and knee-high socks, it was another story. What he had been dreading just came true – it was like Japan all over again.

And now, instead of a stupid womaniser holding conversation with the prospective and the not-so-prospective buyers, in place was an equally stupid sweet-talker, who, in his opinion seemed to fare better in getting into younger women's panties **_if_** he wanted to. At least, his old partner in crime, figuratively and not so figuratively didn't take much notice of women under the age of eighteen. But **_this guy_**...

Seething, he tried to control his temper, trying to avoid a melee that might start once he threw the heavy crate he was hefting on his shoulders and it collided with the stupid jerk's blonde head. He swore, if he didn't step up, either he would tell Aya so he could deal with him in one of their daily powwows, or ask Free to haunt him or something.

Ken glared.

Glared.

And glared some more.

However, it seemed not to have any effect other than him becoming short of being cross-eyed in the process. Muttering curses in Japanese, he decided to stew, and just tough it up. After all, he was once part of the soccer world, right? He was as strong as the proverbial bamboo; he was mighty as the wind...

Now if only he could feel his shoulder.

It seemed it had been numbed from carrying too much baggage this early morning.

**GOD**. He hated it when he was shifting in the flower shop with poster boy over there. He always ended up doing all the work!

Muttering some more, he made his way cautiously inside, careful not to step on any of the gaggling girls' feet even though he wanted so much to do so just to keep them away and leave them to work in peace – or at least, something resembling peace. But this group of fiercely raging teen and pre-teen hormones were vital in the success of their lives, double or nay. They were sources of more than adequate pocket money. Love for flowers weren't restricted to Japanese school girls it seemed.

_I hate Mondays._ He grumbled inwardly, losing his footing for a moment before fortunately regaining it and succeeding in making his way to the delivery drop area of the shop.

Where Yuki was lounging around and trying to find a sense of normalcy in all this.

He wasn't even helping.

"A little help?" He almost begged, trying to achieve his most pitiful look. However, seeing that the younger boy just gave him a thoughtful glance before moving away and leaving him to his own devices, he knew he failed. He should give the boy some leeway... after all; he was not currently on duty since he worked double shifts yesterday afternoon to cover for Ken's ass as the latter played his routine soccer game with the local orphanage children.

Setting his heavy load down, he stretched for a bit before taking a deep breath and resuming work.

_Five crates more..._ He said to himself, trying to quell another homicidal urge as a sudden titter of female origin rang I his ears. _He's still at it, the jerk!_

Ken was going to have to talk to Chloé **_personally_** if this keeps up.

_**I** will have **my** way, dammit!_

**OxxxOxxxO**

"**_But Aya_**, he was not helping!"

Fujimiya Ran's brow twitched as he listened to another bout of Ken's whining during the afternoon shift. It was relatively quieter this time of day, and only a few customers would come in, sometimes chat him and his co-workers up before taking their orders and leaving. He had never known anything this annoying ever since he started in this new flower shop in this country that he was still adjusting to.

The moment the schedules were settled and the shifts printed out, Ran knew it was going to be hard for the two people who were least affiliated with each other. And now, Chloé had gotten away with his flamboyancy virtually unscathed and Ken was here, working up a sweat whining to him about how **_horrible_** it was to work with someone as vile and repulsively _menkui_ as, as Ken quoted, 'The German Jerk'. He hated it when people whine so much. Ken had been known to burst into these kinds of fits whenever he was working with Kudou Youji way back, but now, seeing this display for the third time this month, it was as if everything he had been dreading surfaced – it was like Japan all over again.

Now, instead of Ken whining about how unfair and perverted Youji was being, he was whining on how unbearable it was working Mondays with the guy. Earlier, Ran made a mistake of asking why, and was presented with a string of complaints as long as Michel's 'Christmas Wish List'.

Ran tried to keep himself in check and not burst out of the shop's back door in complete desperation. If only he wasn't alone. Subtly, he glanced towards the filigreed wall clock that hung above the door and sighed inwardly. He supposed he had to wait for an hour more before Free started his shift with him. Maybe he would come earlier than usual.

Hopefully.

"**_Aya_**..." Ken intoned once again; making Aya grasp the edge of the newspaper he was rolling the bundle of flowers with, crumpling it with vengeance. "What do we do?"

"We?" He shot back. "There is no '**_we'_**. **You** have the problem, so **you** do something about it. Talk to him or something."

"But he would listen to you more!" came the irritating response. "You know how he is when you're the one doing the 'disciplining'!"

"You make it sound like I'm his father." Ran glared, twisting the wire that held the bouquet tightly.

There was a momentary pause before Ken grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. "Umm, well..."

By now, Ran's red hair was matching the fire in his eyes. That was disconcerting at least, and at most – unforgivable. "I'm not talking to him." He declared with finality. With agitated motions, he placed the bouquet in the cooling rack, preventing it from drying out before his shift partner's delivery an hour or so later. "Go ask Free when he reports in for work."

"But I already did!" Ken groaned. "He said he didn't want to do any 'haunting'!"

"He's not a ghost, idiot."

"I know, but knowing he delves in the supernatural, who knows what he might come up to combat that evil German Jerk!" Ken cried out as he splayed the upper half of his body on the counter, shaking it until Ran's nerves were so frazzled he was close to being homicidal.

"Ken..." He growled, fingers twitching, aching to hold anything to clobber the maniac disturbing the peace of his afternoon. "Stop shaking my table. You're upsetting the arrangements I have just made."

"But this is **_my_** table **_too_**..."

Fortunately, before Ran could do something painfully drastic just to get the whining miscreant out of his face, Free came bursting in, earlier than usual. The face usually void of any emotion now painted in different hues of both alarm and bewilderment.

"Aya... The cards speak of unspeakable horrors..."

Ran swore under his breath.

"Too late."

_Chloé is responsible for this._ He gritted his teeth in annoyance. _I'll do anything to make sure this doesn't happen again or I wouldn't be able to have my peace._

**OxxxOxxxO**

Yuki had always been an obedient child.

He obeyed every single thing Alison and Akagawa told him to do without question, which was probably the reason why they told him he was so easy to like and live with. However, there were times too when he was known to directly disobey any order. Call it 'judgment', but if he thought that such order, or request depending on what the case may be, would put most people, especially himself, in imminent danger, he would not do so.

So going back to this morning, there he was, observing the chaos that was the flower shop early in the day... He knew that Ken was having a tough time working alone while Chloé chatted it up with the prospective customers. From his point of view, both men, grown-ups as they may be, were not even capable of running a business. This was concretised by the lack of dedication in the blonde man's part, and lack of endurance in Ken's, especially when he suddenly asked him – no, **_begged_** him – for help.

Of course he deliberated carefully for a good few seconds, but immediately, his brain told him **_not _**to do it. After all, he had just filled in for the guy the day before and it got him just a **_measly_** salary of fifty-eight pounds.

He was not going to waste his time putting his ass on the line and just getting less than five percent of what he normally acquired after every successful mission! So he just ignored him and wandered away, back to the confines of his room where he could balance the shop's books in peace.

Yuki figured that it was time for those two to sort things out on their own.

Besides, Aya would probably do the same thing, so why bother?

**OxxxOxxxO**

It was late when the Kitten's House closed. They had to make the most of it after all; they didn't have a mission for the rest of the month as a measure to recuperate. It was, as KR relayed to Mihirogi, the time for them to get to know more about each other. _Know more about each other, my foot_. He thought, growing more irritated by the second. _It's only succeeding in driving us crazy._

_Why am I even doing this? _He was making his way to what Yuki called "The Dracula's Room" when he literally bumped into the crux of the problem. Swearing under his breath as he rubbed his smarting shoulder, he looked up and glared at the one who stood a couple of centimetres above him. "Watch it." He grumbled.

"Oh, sorry Aya." Came the almost supercilious answer. It was nothing like an apology, and Ran bristled even more. "I didn't see you there."

"You can't just say you didn't see me – you never bump into Michel." He accused. "And he's small."

"I'll make sure he knows you just called him that."

There was tense silence as Ran scowled, irritation and a tad bit of uncertainty painting his face. It was not as if he wasn't sure he could deal with him, but he was always wearing that small knowing smile... and it reminded him of things he shouldn't be reminded of.

Like Yuushi.

That was why ever since that fateful phone call a while back, it had been hard for him to look at Chloé.

They did not look the same entirely, but there was something about him that screamed 'one person'. Maybe it was the air of total confidence, and the superciliousness that was hard not to notice.

And thoughts of Yuushi never failed to make all the harboured guilt surface.

"You have a stunning glare." Chloé's voice cut through his thoughts. "It wouldn't be good parading it around like some face model. People might go ahead and keep you all to themselves."

There was a momentary lapse of silence before Ran could finally get his wits back and think up a good comeback. Unfortunately, before he could even open his mouth and say it, Chloé had wandered ahead, leaving him with his mouth open in the middle of the hallway.

Irritation filled his system and he had half the mind to stalk after the idiot, but found himself unable to do so. It was as if the energy was zapped out of his body and he couldn't even move. What was it about the Romanian idiot that drained him so? Sighing inwardly, he gathered his thoughts and started his way up the stairs.

_Wait a minute..._

He halted mid-step.

It was only then that it occurred to him he had missed his chance to lecture Chloé on the merits of good behaviour and camaraderie.

He fully botched his most important peace mission yet.

_Dammit._

**OxxxOxxxO**

"Oh my God! Even the German Jerk eluded you?" Ken was aghast, his future flashing before his eyes. Michel giggled, burying his face in the sleeve of Yuki's jacket to prevent himself from outright laughing. Ran thought the whole scene was just comical, which was always the case whenever Ken was around and was acting twice below his age. He snickered inwardly.

"Oh, but technically he isn't German." Yuki butted in, trying to wrestle his jacket away. "He's from Romania."

Ken gave him a sidelong glance and huffed. "I **_know_** that! It's just that he keeps spouting all those German words I can't even understand!" He sulked. "And **_you_**!" He pointed straight at Ran, making him blink twice as his eyes instantly focused on the index finger directly in front of the bridge of his nose. "You tolerate him, that's why he always acts so high and mighty! And what were you two talking about in English during our past missions anyway, huh? It's hard enough keeping track of what each of you is saying with how fast you're pronouncing things!"

"We weren't conspiring against you if that's what you're hinting at." He answered, brows narrowed as annoyance began rearing its ugly head inside him again.

"**_AYA_**! Whose side are you on anyway?" Ken growled, giving him the most evil look he could muster. And of course, it set Michel laughing even more, writhing on the marble floors with much mirth that Yuki, whose sleeve he was clutching bowled over with him, protesting all the way. Free wasn't even doing anything to stop them – or Ran and Ken for that matter.

It was ridiculous.

"You're being so accusatory." Ran started, keeping his temper in check. "I told you before, **_you_** talk to him. Why do you keep harping about someone I don't have major problems with?"

"**AHA**!" Ken crowed triumphantly, as if he just found out the missing link of a major criminal conspiracy. "So you're admitting that you don't have problems with him! That's why you don't reprimand him seriously! **_I knew it_**!"

"Shut up." He retorted, the ever-lethal Fujimiya Glare back full force. "You're not making any sense."

"Oh, I'm not, am I, why I oughta –!"

"My, I'm certainly popular today."

Heavy rustling materialised by the living room doorway, and all turned around to see the devil himself standing there, a coy smile stretching his lips. There was an amused glitter in his eyes as he surveyed the current inhabitants of the huge Victorian space, settling on him for a moment before finally focusing on the still-laughing Irish boy that lay haphazardly, entangled with the infuriated Yuki, on the floor.

"_Ach!_ Michel, I can see your underwear from here – it's pink!" Eduard Krotznik, the infamous 'Chloé', gave his most brilliant smile, pearly white teeth shining under the chandeliers' light. "By the way, have you seen our beloved Ms. Mihirogi?"

Ran raised a brow, perplexed. "She's dropping by?"

"_Ja_." He answered, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind an ear. "She called this afternoon while you were working your shift. I think she missed us."

"Well, let's just wait for her then. Around dinnertime?" Yuki asked, finally succeeding on untangling himself from Michel's pale limbs. "Maybe we should be thinking of what to cook for dinner, right Ken?"

"_Un._" The domesticated diva sighed, standing up and momentarily forgetting his ire. More important things had to be done first before anything else. "But all we have are potatoes and cabbages and sausages... Now that Kurumi isn't here anymore, I feel so lost in the kitchen..."

Chloé was sporting a weird look on his face, Ran noticed. It was as if he was hiding something important... His brows narrowed, and he cast him a very suspicious glare.

"We really don't have anything left in the refrigerator?

He didn't know why, but he was actually expecting him to ask that. His suspicion was growing. He glanced at the other worried faces around him. They didn't think Chloé was acting strange?

"I'll be taking a short drive before dinner. Maybe Aya here could go and buy some groceries to tide us over for the next few days."

_At this time of night? _Ran was about to voice out his disbelief when he was forcibly hauled up by those seemingly fragile hands and dragged away from the group. Everything whizzed by him and he found himself with an oversized coat hanging on his shoulder, being pushed out the front door, and then pulled again onto the street only to be pushed inside Chloé's car in the end.

Still disoriented, he straightened in the passengers' seat and tried to regain his focus.

"Aya? Chloé?"

Startled, Ran looked up, and saw the confused features of Mihirogi, carrying something big and steaming, something that looked like...

"Ah, the elusive Ms. Mihirogi, how nice it is for you to grace us with your beauty." Chloé enunciated, voice full of quiet pride that rang so true in Ran's ears it even made his guts twist in awe. _This guy is good..._ He thought absently, turning towards his companion. "But alas, beloved Nana, we must depart, Harrods awaits us – we must shop!"

"Oh, but what about –"

Ran didn't get to hear what she had to say, for Chloé revved the engine and they screeched out of the driveway.

And as they sped down the corner, he swore he heard a scream of pure agony from the direction of their so-called home.

And it was Ken.

**OxxxOxxxO**

"SLOW DOWN!"

Ran was about to blow his top. It was one thing to drag him away from the house, but to speed down the narrow street this time of night? He gritted his teeth as Chloé made his eighth swerve in the past ten minutes. It was a miracle they weren't pulled over by the police yet!

"You sound like an old man!" His companion laughed, finally stomping hard on the brakes. Ran almost kissed the windshield if not for the painful tug of the seatbelt. "Well, we're here."

Nerves jumbled, he immediately straightened himself and looked around; eyes sharpening as he took in his surroundings. "This isn't Harrods." He turned and regarded whom he perceived as his current 'captor'. "Bring me home."

"My, Aya, you really do have a stunning glare... even in this darkness your eyes gleam sharply!" Chloé took off his seatbelt and leant against the cushioned drivers' door, a hand on his chin, eyes surveying him slowly, a small smile on his lips as if amused. "They're sensational indeed..." Then, he shook his head and drew away from the door, settling back on the plush leather seat of his luxury car. "But alas, I cannot do that."

Ran's gaze sharpened even more. "What do you mean you can't?" He barked. "Just turn this thing around and we'll be back there in no time!"

Chloé had a satisfied air about as he turned to him. "Hmm... Well, do you like our beloved Nana's fish pot?"

The redhead's face scrunched up in distaste. "It doesn't taste like fish at all." He muttered, shaking his head to rid himself of the unwanted memory. "All the things in it tasted like overcooked potatoes."

Chloé chuckled. "That's a nice way to put it." He remarked good-naturedly. "Well, there goes your answer."

Ran's eyes widened a bit before understanding dawned. He threw him a sly look before a small smile filled his lips. "Don't expect me to thank you."

"I'm not expecting anything like that, Aya." Chloé grinned back, fingers snapping his seatbelt on once again before he revved the engine. "So, Italian?"

He thought for a moment and shook his head. "Japanese. I miss my _onigiri_."

"What a waif-ish dish!" The blonde exclaimed as they peeled off the bushy area they were in towards the main road. "I'm having sushi."

"At this time of night?" Ran asked in disbelief. "The fish isn't as fresh as it was in the morning!"

"Well then, I'd like those soft-looking yellow things that look really pretty and scrumptious – what are they called?"

"Omu-rice." Ran allowed. "How are we gonna pay for my meal? I haven't got any on me."

Chloé waved his concerns and smiled brilliantly. He produced a card from his breast pocket and waved it in the air, careful to keep a hand on the steering wheel. "Haven't used this in a while, but it's all worth it. Let's eat slowly..."

Ran nodded slyly, eyes sparkling. "Until Mihirogi-san gets tired of waiting."

Chloé chuckled.

"Well-said, Aya, well-said!"

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

_**A/N: **It strikes me as odd, you know, Ran's behaviour. In Side B, he seems much like he was in Crashers, and a little bit livelier than in Gluhen. I think the feeling of contentment has something to do with it, as well as ease. I think he found freedom, associating with people who amuse him tremendously, and at the same time, need him in an equal degree. Must be why he's a bit closer to Omi than the rest of the Weiss characters, then there's Yuushi in Crashers, Sena in Gluhen and now, Yuki in Side B. Just a thought though. o_

_Anyway, thanks for reading this part. I hope you like it much that you'd look forward to the next chapters as well. Feedbacks are greatly appreciated!_


	3. Intermission 01 The Root of Anxiety

**TITLE**: Transcendence

**FANDOM**: Weiss Kreuz

**AUTHOR**: Simply Kim

**GENRE**: AU/Yaoi/Angst/Drama/Humour

**PART:** Intermission 01

**WORDS: **695 words

**DISCLAIMERS**: The series solely belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Ohmine Shoko. Although I aspire to have endless dump trucks of cash, I unfortunately do not get dibs on the fortune generated by this series.

**NOTE #1:** **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_**is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words.

**NOTE#2:** This series fic, though mostly Kryptonbrand Side B, shows much of the former parts of the Weiss Kreuz series, especially Crashers, Knight & Ran and Glühen. This one's pretty ambitious, but I'm sure I'll be able to try making a decent piece out of a very twisted plot. Please be aware that since Weiss Kreuz is an underground-based plotline, this fic would carry much of the violence and evil that is true to the series' setting. That's about it. Enjoy!

* * *

**INTERMISSION 01: THE ROOT OF ANXIETY**

* * *

Of all days it had to be today.

Heavy drops of rain pattered, burdened his shoulders, and he continuously blinked his eyes to accommodate as much light as he could as he trudged on the asphalt road. He figured the heavens were one with him in his emotions.

He wasn't exactly feeling sunny today either.

But that didn't mean it had to rain. Just a cloudy day would have sufficed.

Finally, after a long walk from the entrance, he stopped and looked up, eyes blinking repeatedly as he tried to read the name embossed in gold on pristine white marble. Just seeing the familiar kanji was enough to put him into another bout of pain.

With renewed purpose, he climbed up three steps and stood before the entrance. He shook off the excess water on his coat, grabbed hold of the key inside its pocket and took a deep breath before finally fitting it into the keyhole, turning carefully until he heard the telltale click.

And the door was open.

Inwardly, Ran debated on whether or not he should have gone today. He had just arrived yesterday, and now he was here, seeking out the one who should have become the fist person to greet him upon his return. He felt like things were literally turned askew – as if his world just burned and some deity turned it over for kicks.

Even with the inviting warmth inside, he was still apprehensive of his next action. Should he come in or should he just lock the door again and return some other day?

He shook his head, chuckling lightly. In his head, he could hear the taunting laughter of the one who had almost always been at odds with him on important decisions. Yes, he would call him a coward for doing this – and an idiot for even thinking this way.

He couldn't have that, could he?

Slowly, he progressed, pushing the door with one hand and stepping inside.

And there he was, standing still, hard and cold and yet beckoning…

"Yuushi." Ran murmured quietly, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm back, aren't you happy? You owe me big time…"

He walked slowly forward; taking notice of bunches of flowers lining the east wall. "Looks like someone beat me to it again, huh?" he sighed, shaking his head as he gave them a rueful look. They are relatively cheaper for your tastes, but you have always loved them, right? And Naru-kun has always known about it."

Ran could almost hear him scoffing. He could almost hear him saying that at least Naru gave him gardenias instead of coming in empty handed. He could almost see the irritation in his eyes. He shook his head and entertained such amusing thoughts. "Well at least I'm dressing up better these days." He allowed, steps finally halting, eyes fixated on the exquisite patterns on elegant white marble. "I see Riichi made it a point to dress you up even at this state…"

The silence that followed was deafening and the pounding rain outside only made him more aggravated. He stared, as if eye to eye, with the representation of the one he had never forgotten his entire life.

Until he couldn't bear anymore.

With a loud thud, he was on his knees, hands clutching at the smooth slab of marble, long fingers running across the engraved characters as he closed his eyes to keep himself from wailing, skin kissing the cold stone, making him shiver uncontrollably. Memories flashed in his mind; all those times he had escaped his own house to have a talk with him during his Weiss days… and all those times when they got together during his free time before going to that Epitaph mission… all those times he felt that even in his state, he was still capable of interacting normally with someone… and that time when he got lectured over the phone upon his arrival in America…

But those days would never be relived.

Ran gritted his teeth and punched the marble slab with his bare fist, skinning his knuckles painfully.

"I told you to use the cundledargeon more efficiently, Yuushi, you bastard."

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

** A/N: **Feedbacks are greatly appreciated! 


	4. 02 Ill Bred

**TITLE**: Transcendence

**AUTHOR:** Simply Kim

**PAIRING:** Edward Krotznik (Chloé) x Fujimiya Ran (Aya)

**FANDOM**: Weiss Kreuz Kryptonbrand Side B

**GENRE**: AU/Shounen-Ai/Yaoi

**PART:** Two 

**WORDS: **1,849

**DISCLAIMERS**: The series solely belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Ohmine Shoko. Although I aspire to have endless dump trucks of cash, I unfortunately do not get dibs on the fortune generated by this series.

**NOTE #1:** **Blah **or _**Blah **_is for emphasis. _**/Blah/**_is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words.

* * *

**TWO: ILL-BRED**

* * *

Ran had always been an observant person. He saw things that almost no one could. For example, he knew exactly when his dad had had enough of him and his tantrums when he was ten. He also knew exactly when Brad Crawford had had enough of his angst when they hooked up for a short while in America before his fateful stabbing incident. He also knew when it was time to stop hogging the bath.

However, this time, Ran didn't need his observing skills to know what was going on.

He closed his eyes and counted to three, trying to keep his temper in check. _This is ridiculous._ He thought sullenly, glaring back at Ken as the latter drowned the potted plants in the greenhouse. "What are you doing?" He asked, pointing at the poor potted lump of green misery under the onslaught of water.

Ken didn't even give him a decent response and just turned around and trained the hose on another unsuspecting victim.

_Patience, give it to me, dammit._ He groaned inwardly, rolling his eyes at such childish display. Well of course he knew he had done something to perpetuate this bout of ill-feeling from his oldest comrade, but it wasn't as if he killed someone he loved, right? It wasn't as if he had hurt anyone…

A gentle tugging snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down and smiled. "Michel." He greeted the younger boy softly. The latter's angelic countenance became even more so when he grinned up at him, eyes mere slits hiding under golden lashes.

"Aya." The boy started. "Ken wanted me to tell you that you should buy the groceries you forgot last night or we'd be eating instant noodles again like this morning."

_Eh?_ He cast a sidelong glance at the seething figure by the potted plants. He sighed. "I will, don't worry." He smiled stiffly.

"You're wondering why he's like that, aren't you?" Michel practically nailed it. "Well, give him some time – or treat him out to a nice Japanese dinner along with Yuki and I think everything would be forgiven."

Ran raised a questioning eyebrow. "Yuki?"

Michel's grin turned up a notch wider. "He didn't like the fish pot either. He said it lacked salt." The boy laughed before patting him twice and sauntering off towards the inner part of the greenhouse.

It took a few moments of silence before he spoke. "Look Ken, sorry about last night, with Nana's fish pot and all…"

And Ken just gave him this patented evil look before hosing another poor plant.

They worked in silence for a while, gushing water the only sound one could hear… and possibly the inaudible shrieking of another dying plant. And then the hairs at the back of his neck stood up.

Ran now knew how it felt like being a recipient of a murderous glare. Sweat beaded his brow as he noticed for the umpteenth time that he was giving him a more resentful copy of his own Glare of Death.

Ken's look took on a more… accusing edge. It was as if he slashed his precious soccer ball… or won the favour of a girl he's been crushing on. Ran gritted his teeth.

He felt like Chloé.

Silently, he wondered where the other man was. Probably romancing another girl whilst shirking his duties. A frown marred his forehead. For some strange reason, he felt betrayed. After all, the blonde said a lot of curious but firm words last night.

Sighing, he placed another arrangement inside the refrigerator.

If this was the way Ken was treating him now after what happened with Mihirogi, he wondered how he would be treating Chloé. He would definitely kill him.

Ken hated Nana's fish pot with a passion.

_Chloé you jerk_. He thought, irritated. _I absolutely won't forgive you for dragging me into one of your stupid escapades!_

**OxxxOxxxO**

It took a promise of a gourmet Sunday dinner for Yuki to favour him once more, and ran was pretty sure he finally convinced Ken as well that he didn't mean to walk out on them and join their now common enemy for dinner last night. And for good measure, he also told them some of his Chloé woes.

He did a good job, if he could say so himself. However, Ran's stomach turned upside down when he opened the front door that evening.

Yuki was in a bad mood.

The usual serious features were now twisted into a scowl, arms crossed defensively across his chest, and he could practically see the dark cloud pouring rain over the young boy's head.

He had a bad feeling about this.

"Yuki. Something wrong?" He couldn't help ask.

The sound of his voice prompted a spur of action. Yuki immediately stood up, hope shining in his eyes as he bounded over to him in what Ran thought was some sort of excitement over seeing him.

Now he was certain there was something terribly wrong.

And he was pretty sure it didn't have anything to do with the flower shop's account books.

"Aya!" Came the bespectacled boy's excited tones. "You're back!"

It was not as if the boy wasn't glad to see him during normal days. In fact, it seemed he had been growing more attached to him as each day passed, and he couldn't say he didn't like the way he was being needed. After all, he was very much contented when someone was in constant need of him – he felt more alive that way.

Ran patted Yuki's head, ruffling it as the younger boy hugged him tighter.

It made him even more nervous.

"_Tadaima_." He responded. "That's how we say it in Japan." Gently, he extricated himself from his grip and gave him a small encouraging smile. "You seem... anxious." _That was an understatement... he looked really pissed off just a while ago._ "Something the matter?"

"After your shift, they started fighting again, Chloé and Ken, and they were so infuriating!"

_Bingo_.

"Why, what happened?"

Both sat down and Yuki turned to him earnestly, unrest painted vividly on his face. "Well," He started. "The three of us were negotiating with our supplier early this afternoon. We had extra money, and decided we should get probably something new for the shop. Only... they didn't agree on what to buy..."

Ran sighed.

This was going to take a _**very**_ long while.

**OxxxOxxxO **

"_**Aya!**_"

Wednesday teatime was in progress when the shrill cry reverberated inside the manor.

Ran cringed; dropping the teaspoon he was stirring his own cup of tea with in surprise. It was definitely Michel. _What is it now?_ He thought, exasperated. He knew it was not something life altering since Free was there with him, but...

He sighed.

Reluctantly, he left his cup and started trudging to the direction of the deafening noise. The moment he got there, his eyes immediately scanned the entire room until his gaze rested on the blonde boy looking as if he was about to cry. And Free was right there, patting the small shoulders in an effort to calm him down.

As usual, Ran had a bad feeling about this... just like he had been having a lot of bad feelings about things lately.

Moving closer, he knelt down beside Michel, prompting Free to move a bit away to provide him more room. "What is it?"

"Aya! Chloé said he didn't want to drink tea here in the salon!" Michel moaned, tears in his eyes. "But we _**always**_ drink tea in here! _**And**_ he didn't have to be so mean about it!"

Ran gritted his teeth. _I knew it._ "What did he say?"

"He said he was going to have tea somewhere tasteful – like his room! And, and he just waved me off as if I'm pestering him or something!" Michel intoned. "He was so mean!"

He was so tired of all these complaints. He sighed, and was about to tell the boy that he should try being patient with Chloé, when Free's presence erupted into negative energy around them. The tallest member of KB loomed over him; eyes dark as if he knew what Ran was about to say and was completely opposed to it.

Sweat beaded his brow.

The message was clear... '_I will forgive you for deserting us the other night; now do something about Chloé or else...!_'

A bit intimidated by the display of unreleased ire, he decided to just appease, and patted Michel gently. "I'll see what I can do." He finished lamely.

_Why me?_

**OxxxOxxxO**

"Aya-kun."

He greeted Mihirogi Nana as she stomped to where he was resting. "Nice to see you too, Mihirogi-san."

A vein popped on her forehead and she tapped her feet self-righteously as she crossed her arms across her chest in angry defiance. "Don't you take that tone with me. You and Chloé deliberately left the other night! And I made my infamous fish pot too!"

His eyebrow ticked as her litanies poured out.

"Chloé was being so nonchalant about it, tell him to apologise, or else I would never, ever make dinner again for you people!"

_That would be a good idea._ He thought tiredly. _No one likes your cooking anyway._ Sighing, he leant back against the sofa, letting the pillow he was clutching comfort him.

"Mihirogi-san." He grumbled. "You want me to do something about him, then, get in line."

**OxxxOxxxO**

Ran thought that surely, he was going to lose it. If this thing about Chloé did not relent, he was going to axe everybody and burn their bodies to the ground.

Silently, he waited, eyes fixed on the door. Any time now, Chloé was going to come through it from the shop. The blonde had the afternoon shift with Yuki, and for sure, even though they wouldn't come out bickering like when with Ken, the atmosphere would undoubtedly be grim.

And the door banged open just as the clock stroke seven. Yuki stalked out, gripping the cash box as if there was no tomorrow. Then, came out the devil himself, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Ran took it as a signal to start doing what he had to do. He stood up and caught up with him. "Chloé, we have to talk." He declared, hands reaching out to grab the blonde's wrist. As his fingers closed around it, he was a bit surprised at how slender it was.

Disoriented, he instantly let go. It was as if he was holding onto the frail wrist of his sister. How could someone as powerful as Chloé have such...

"Something the matter, Aya?"

Those blue eyes were unrelenting in the way they were boring deep into his own. It was as if he could see things hidden inside that he didn't want anyone to see. Regaining his composure, he glared. "We need to talk."

"Again?" Chloé raised an amused brow.

"Yes. For real this time."

The blonde seemed to think it over before nodding his head aristocratically and motioning towards the dining area. He smiled cryptically and sauntered away.

Ran followed.

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

_**A/N: **Feedbacks are greatly appreciated! _


End file.
